


Here With You

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [10]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Bruce watches as his wife sings their son to sleep, reflecting on how much the two have changed things.[Pencember Challenge Day 10 - Prompt; 'Family.']{Basically, if a part of Bruce's family was actually functional.}
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 4





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Quick summary of characters mentioned,  
> *Lilias Reid,* see -> 'Navigation' <\- work.  
> *Logan Wayne,* is mostly written as a baby or child cause he is young, develops powers like his mom, Bruce doesn't know how to handle a flying baby, this is new, send help, mostly called by his middle name Lauchlan -Lan for short,- cute ass baby that looks nothing like his dad, because Bruce has enough black hair blue-eyed kids, he gets ginger one now, suck it up buttercup.
> 
> ____________________________________________________

Bruce Wayne was many things, now in his mid-forties, he had seen more than most people his age could claim-  
Demons, witch boys-  
But the one thing that always had him starstruck was his wife, Lilias Reid.  
The two had met within strange circumstances, Bruce having adopted a vigilante persona to avenge his parents, could never have imagined he'd meet the love of his life by doing so, but he had-  
Just like him, Lilias had been dealt a bad hand in life but had found a way to use it for others.

Falling in love with her was an adventure of its own, and at the end, he found another reason to want to keep his home safe.  
Logan-  
The 'product of Lilias and his' coupling,' according to his son Damian, who his wife had grown quite fond of, despite Damian not being her son by blood.  
Logan was only a child of two years currently, a bright young boy who loved his parents, and constantly tried to latch onto Damian.  
It was strange, yet not unwelcome, at how close the boy had brought his family, it was as if the presence of something- someone, so sweet and innocent had reminded all of the world-weary individuals that there didn't need to be betrayal and sorrow behind every cornerstone.

Like any night, Bruce had finished patrol, ruffling Damian's hair as the teen retreated upstairs.  
Unlike his son, Bruce was in no such rush to sleep, taking the time to doctor the injuries he had sustained, before heading up.  
When he pushed the door to his bedroom open and didn't see his wife, he felt a bolt of anxiety rush through him before his mind could catch up and logically point out she was probably with their son.  
Following his logic, he went to the door beside theirs, stopping when he heard a voice pass through the door-  
It took him a moment to piece himself together, recognizing the voice despite not immediately recognizing the language it was singing in, 'Irish,' the man's tired mind eventually supplied.  
He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, watching as his wife held their son close, her eyes closed as she sang softly to him though she was singing, Bruce could tell their son was asleep.

He stepped forward, sitting carefully beside the woman, the slight shift had her opening her eyes and leveling him with her gaze, giving him a tired smile as greeting.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"He had a nightmare, it's okay now," she assured, pulling away and tucking him, laying a kiss to his forehead.  
Following her lead, the two left their son to sleep, closing the door just as quietly as Bruce had opened it.

"Did he tell you what about?" Bruce questioned as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"He said a giant teddy bear chased him into a cave, and then he couldn't find the way out."  
"That's..."  
Lilias chuckled at Bruce's baffled expression, "Sometimes I forget how 'common fears,' aren't a common thing with your family, love- it's normal for a kid to be afraid of stuff like that, he'll grow out of it- it could be early signs of claustrophobia- who knows? Kids are strange like that?"  
"I've just never heard of a nightmare like that, it's so..."  
"Mundane? Well not everyone has to have nightmares about psychotic clowns."  
"Fair point."

The woman pulled away from his loose embrace, clasping her hands around his and pulling him towards their room.  
"You look tired- come on you big lug, let's get some sleep."  
As he laid in bed, Lilias wrapped in his hold and snuggling against him, he stared unblinking at the ceiling, contemplating.  
He could never have imagined when he donned the mask of the Batman that he would meet Lilias, but in some way, every decision he met led him there, to his family, not just the wayward kids he took in during his time as a vigilante, but Damian, her, Logan-  
And wouldn't change that-  
They were, at most times, broken and distraught, but it was his family, as unorthodox as it may have been.


End file.
